


Stealing An Army

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: A Wealth of Shadows [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, GFY, M/M, Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Anakin steal an army out from under Sidious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing An Army

Obi-Wan and Anakin steal an army out from under Sidious.

"We can pay double what you were originally paid to divert the currently mature clones to our account." Obi-Wan can feel Anakin practically vibrating with his fury beside him, and sends reassurance down their bond. Just because they have to pay for this army as if they were slaves doesn't mean they'll remain so. Even if Xanatos does complain at length about how much this is going to set back the Telosian treasury.

Lama Su blinks, tilting his head slightly as he considers the offer. It wouldn't work if they were the sort of people who worked on principle, but Obi-Wan hasn't gotten that sense from them since he and Anakin had arrived.

All the better for them, and to the loss of Sidious. He should have been more careful about who he worked with.

"I believe we can come to an agreement. Would you like to view the initial parameters prior to sealing a contract?"

_What does he mean, 'initial parameters'?_

Anakin doesn't dare speak aloud right now, and Obi-Wan is glad his apprentice-brother has that much restraint in a discussion of buying what would be no more than slaves in the hands of the Republic and Sidious. Obi-Wan doesn't want to have to make a run for their shuttle as they'd had to last time they were sent to steal people out from under Sidious's nose.

"I would like to see those parameters - all of them, including any modifications made since the original order was placed - prior to turning over the money. In case there are any modifications we wish to have made of our own." Obi-Wan keeps his polite smile on as Lama Su nods, and summons an aide to show them the records they wish to assess.

It takes them two days to go over them to Obi-Wan's satisfaction, and twice, Anakin takes off in the shuttle to find something in the outer part of the system to destroy. Slaves, indeed, and Obi-Wan barely holds his own temper when he stipulates that the bio-chip be removed from all those clones they purchase.

Another week is lost to ensuring every clone is freed of the chip, and ready to ship out. Obi-Wan gladly lets Anakin take the controls of the shuttle, joining their new army and fleet in orbit, to land on the flagship. The handful of clone commanders are waiting on the bridge for their arrival and orders.

"What are your names?" Anakin asks the question before Obi-Wan can even open his mouth to greet them.

"Commander Cody, 212th Battalion."

"Commander Nyx, 83rd Battalion."

"Commander Wolffe, 104th Battalion."

"Commander Flint, 91st Mobile Recon."

"Captain Rex, Torrent Company."

"Captain Max, 372nd Star Corps."

Anakin smiles at them, his anger beginning to drain away, and he looks over at Obi-Wan with his smile becoming a bright grin. _They have names. Names, not just those damned numbers._

"Yes, Anakin." Obi-Wan leans in, pressing a brief kiss to Anakin's lips, a promise for more later. His apprentice-brother will need the release, and he's not particularly willing to wait himself until they get back to Telos or Naboo, where there are others to help.

Turning back to the clone commanders, he smiles at them, taking his place at the round holo-table that is well-placed for briefings. "As you may have surmised from events of the last two weeks, we are not entirely affiliated with the Republic which initially placed the order for a clone army."

"The lack of contingency orders did suggest it, sir," Cody says, a small smile curling the corner of his mouth. "We were made for the Republic, and the Jedi, though, and the next generations of brothers will still be sent to them once someone is sent to take receipt of the order."

"A situation which we, and those who have provided the money, are aware of. Unfortunately, our resources are insufficient to override the entire order." Obi-Wan wishes it had been so, but they wouldn't have been able to pay the clones for their service afterward, and none of them wants a slave army, or one they pay with spoils from a war of conquest.

"We have hopes to acquire sufficient funds to correct that problem, but our first priority is providing supplemental troops to the defense forces of our system and allied systems. A paid force, with appropriate rotations of duty and leave, and stipends for additional gear above and beyond your pay packets."

Anakin is a point of bright glee in his mind, and bumps his shoulder against Obi-Wan's when some of the clones blink in surprise. They didn't expect to be treated like people, and Obi-Wan leans into Anakin a moment for the support. He doesn't always know how to deal with this sort of thing, but Anakin always thinks he does just fine.

"Our first stop is Telos, where we'll meet the others, and arrange all the rest of the paperwork. From there, troopers will recieve their planetary assignments, and the fleet will split to go to their new homes." Obi-Wan smiles, and the clone commanders smile back. "You're dismissed."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr 18 February 2016. Written for angelqueen04 on tumblr.
> 
> For the prompt: AWOS: Sith!Obi-Wan and Sith!Anakin doing something badass together (making Sidious life hell in some manner always works for me), and then making out in the aftermath (porn is also good, if you like). :D


End file.
